Our Destiny
by DawnForever101
Summary: Dawn, a rich spoilt girl, marries Ash, a simple guy with a joint family, after getting heartbroken from her boyfriend Kenny. Ash loves her more than anything, but Dawn doesn't feel the same. How will she cope from living from a small family into a big family? Will she love Ash? Pearlshipping, Contestshipping, and others.
1. Introduction

**Hello guys! I'm here with yet another new pearlshipping story! This story will be based on the Indian serial "Sasural Genda Phool". You guys can look that up in Wikipedia for the story line and then you'll realize it'll be similar to this story. I just loved that show so much. :D**

 **Anyways I hope you guys enjoy my very first chapter to this story. I do not own Pokemon nor Sasural Genda Phool-it belongs to the directors and creators to that show. I'm just showing my love for it.**

* * *

A big white mansion stood near the streets of Kalos. Behind this spectacular house was an impressive, open backyard. Trees were dancing gracefully with the wind and the squeaky noise of the swing could be heard as it was moving with the wind. Inside the house on her bed laid a 21 year old girl, as she buried in her pillow enjoying her serene slumber.

There was a knock at the door and the girl mumbled something in her sleep, and an older looking lady entered the room. She had a good looking figure as she was wearing a formal buttoned up blouse and a black skirt that went nearly to her ankles. Her long pink hair was kept in a bun and her green eyes reflected from the sun that was shining at the window. In her hands was a tray with two cups on it. One of them had a steaming cup of coffee and the other had a nice refreshing cup of orange juice. Her hands were trembling, shaking the tray as she came closer to the bed.

She sighed as she saw that she was still sound asleep. She then attempted to wake her up by calling out her name, "Dawn! Dawn, look what I have here-coffee and juice, just the way you like it." Her only response was a mere grunt as she tossed her body to the next side of the bed, acting stubborn to wake up. She then put the tray on the small coffee table next to her bed.

She knew that she was taking a risk by doing this, as Dawn was very hot-tempered if she didn't get coffee or juice, she would throw a temper tantrum, but she proceeded to tickle Dawn in her sides. She slightly moved her body in an instant. She smiled as it was working so she proceeded to tickle her more, which let out a giggle from Dawn's mouth. She smiled, but then that smile turned into a look of fright as Dawn sat up on her bed, screaming a little as she tossed a pillow over to her servant. The servant ran away and closed the door behind her.

Dawn yawned a little and pushed back a strand of her midnight blue hair, showing her beautiful face. She couldn't help but let out a small smile over to how ridiculous Jessie looked as she ran away. Still yawning, she threw herself back on to her bed, falling to another deep slumber again.

* * *

"Wow, I guess Dawn is still sleeping." Dawn's younger sister said to her mother. She had long honey-blonde hair that was let loose on her shoulders and was wearing a black sleeveless blouse with blue jeans. They were at the backyard having breakfast together.

Johanna smiled, "Yup, you know that Dawn doesn't like to stay up late." She smiled as she took a sip from her coffee. She suddenly started coughing harshly. Serena quickly poured some water in a glass for her mother and made her drink it gently.

"Are you okay, mom?" Serena asked. Johanna smiled.

"Fine, dear, thanks to you. I guess I drank this coffee too fast." Johanna chuckled. Serena giggled.

As the conversation of the mother and daughter continued, a man came into view with a plate in his hand. He had nice green eyes and had nice light blue strands of hair. He was wearing a shirt with black dress pants. In the plate were two sandwiches, cut up into bite-sized pieces.

"Here you are." James said, as he served them the plate on the table.

"Thank you, James." Johanna said. She then took a fork and started to eat. Serena couldn't help but join as well.

"Hey, James, do you know if Dawn has gotten up as yet?" Serena asked.

James looked at his watch, "No, she hasn't woken up yet and it's nearly noon." Serena nodded and proceeded with her breakfast.

"Thank you, James, now you can go back into the house and start making preparations for lunch. We'll be right in as soon as we finish." Johanna said, smiling. James nodded and went into the house.

"I hope Dawn gets up soon. I need to have an important conversation with her." Johanna said. Serena widened her eyes.

"What kind of important conversation, mom?" Serena asked, a bit curious. Johanna smiled.

"Well, if anybody should know first, it should be you. After all, you're her sister." Johanna said, making Serena more anxious.

"Come on, mom, spill the beans!" Serena said, not able to wait any longer. Johanna smiled.

"Dawn is, well, a bit immature now despite being the older sister. After her father died, she couldn't control her feelings. I was there to make sure that she got everything she wanted, but I realize that is my mistake. So, she needs to become independent. She must live a life of her own and understand her responsibilities." Johanna said and Serena was becoming intrigued.

"And how will she do that?" Serena asked.

Johanna smiled, "By getting married." Serena gasped.

"Married?!" Serena asked, astonished.

"Yes, married. This will help her understand how important life is. She'll learn to be a responsible adult. Besides, she is 21." Johanna said to her daughter. Serena wasn't too fond of her sister getting married at such a young age.

"But mom, do you think she's ready to take up such a huge decision? This is marriage we're talking about. Plus, Dawn is still too young to get married." Serena said.

Johanna agreed with her daughter, but she had to realize that this big step was all for Dawn's benefit, "Yes I know dear. That's exactly why I decided for her to get married. It's so that she can develop herself and understand the responsibilities that she will have in the future. She needs to become more mature."

"Ok, so she's going to get married to Kenny? After all, he is her boyfriend." Serena asked and Johanna sighed.

"There's just something about Kenny that I never liked. And that's why I have decided that I will choose the husband for Dawn." Johanna said, shocking Serena.

"So…that means, an arranged marriage?" Serena asked, having trouble believing it. "But, Dawn loves Kenny."

"I know, but I have a feeling Kenny won't keep her happy after marriage. I'll choose the perfect husband for Dawn, one that will love her for eternity and keep her happy." Johanna smiled.

"Dawn's going to be disappointed, but I wonder who that special guy will be…" Serena said as she drifted into thought.

* * *

A shadow cast on the ground, as a tall man sat on his bicycle. He had dark ebony hair that was flowing with the wind and was slightly tanned. He had an average build and was wearing a light blue plain shirt with some black pants. As he rode on his bike, he couldn't help but enjoy the scenery ahead of him. He loved the fresh air blowing across his face and looking at the impressive buildings that touched the sky. Sometimes he wished he could have a nice house like that.

Eventually, he got off from his bike and carried with him a grocery bag in his hand and walked on the front porch to his house. He took out from his pocket a key and unlocked the door, entering the house to see one of his brothers.

"Hey, I brought it." He said as he held the grocery bag in front of his face. His brother just chuckled and then smirked.

"What did you bring, Ash? Did you finally bring a girlfriend?" Drew asked, and Ash just sighed.

Drew was one of Ash's older brother and he always loved to tease Ash because he never got married. Drew had sea cucumber hair that had grown over the past few years, so it was nearly to his shoulders. He was wearing a green jacket covering a black shirt, followed by some jeans. He had gotten married to his soulmate, May, two years ago.

"No, I brought the groceries for May." Ash said, a little annoyed.

Ash was the only one of his brothers who didn't have a love life and therefore was always teased by his older brothers, even his sister-in-laws. He never had a girlfriend and was always focused on his office work. In the past few months, his family members had tried setting up marriages for him, but sadly, he was always rejected.

Drew took the groceries from his hand, "How long are you going to spend your life running around, doing chores for my wife? Come on, Ash, you can do better." Drew smirked. Ash crossed his arms.

"It's not my fault if all the girls reject me." Ash grumbled.

"Ah, Ash, you're here!" May yelled, taking the grocery bags from Drew. "Thanks so much for bringing these items for me." May said.

"No problem." Ash said, smiling at his sister-in-law.

"Come on, May, that's his job. What else is he good for?" Drew said, causing May to giggle.

"Drew, stop it!" Ash complained, sounding immature.

"You know, Ash, I hate to say it, but Drew is right. You better get into a relationship otherwise you'll end up being a servant your life and running to the store to get stuff for us." May said, smirking a little.

"Oh come on, not you too!" Ash said.

"Yeah, Ashy boy! I agree too. In fact, I wanna see a nice other little lady in this house for once." Another voice said.

Gary was the oldest of the three and like Drew, always teased Ash. He had dark brown, messy hair that was kept uncombed. He was also slightly taller than the three of them and tended to boss around his younger brothers. He wore a black shirt and some blue shorts. He had married Misty in the last five years, after having kept a 10 years romantic relationship.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Misty asked as she put her arms on her hips. "Am I not good enough for you?" Misty's green eyes widened, causing Gary to flinch a little.

"Yeah, what about me? That means I'm not a nice lady too, am I right?" May asked, glaring at Gary. Gary chuckled.

"Oh come on, I was only kidding. Sheesh.." Gary had to remind himself that he was living in a big family, so he couldn't make comments like that.

"I hope so, mister! Otherwise I'm gonna have a long talk with you." Misty said, beginning to glare at Gary as well.

"Ok, so fruits, vegetables, and some other stuff.." May said as she looked into the grocery bag. "That's everything on the list." May said.

"Thank you, Mr. Choresperson." Misty said, joining in on the fun. Ash groaned. Sometimes, his family member were so annoying.

"Oh by the way, we selected a girl for you today. She's pretty cute." Drew said. Ash raised his eyebrow.

"Really, again?" Ash asked.

"Of course! Or do you wanna stay alone for the rest of your life?" May asked.

"No, but I just hope that-" Ash was interrupted.

"Yeah, we know. You hope that you won't get rejected again, right? Well we can fix that, right Gary?" Misty said, facing her husband.

"Yup, we'll make sure you look so dashing, that girl will be forced to agree." Gary said before looking at his attire. "But first, we'll have to make some changes. A _lot_ of changes."

"What do you mean?" Ash asked.

"You'll need a proper makeover!" Misty said.

"And some new clothes.." May added.

"And a haircut! You practically look like you haven't gotten a haircut for years." Drew said, touching Ash's hair. Ash took his hand out from his hair.

"You're one to talk! Your hair is so long that it's even hard for you to comb it now." Ash said.

"That's because I'm gorgeous." Drew said, as he flipped his hair. Ash rolled his eyes.

"May, what did you see in him?" Ash asked.

"Hey, at least I have somebody to take care of me in the future." May giggled.

"Can you guys please stop? This is getting really annoying." Ash said, getting annoyed by everyone laughing.

All of a sudden, the laughing ceased when a slightly older lady came into view. "What's going on here?" It was Delia Ketchum, Ash's, Drew's and Gary's mother. Her long brown hair was kept into a ponytail and by the expression on her face, anyone could tell that she was unhappy.

"You guys will never stop teasing my Ash, will you?" She asked, sighing as she said it. Delia had always had a soft spot for Ash, especially. And she was always worried for Ash and his future. "Now stop this nonsense and leave Ash alone! Don't all of you have something worthwhile to do?"

Ash smiled seeing his mother being so supportive to him. All of them just muttered something while the two ladies went into the kitchen and the two men proceeded to go in their rooms, getting ready for work. Delia walked over to Ash and smiled.

"Don't worry, Ash, it'll be alright. I'm sure you'll find someone soon." Delia said, putting a hand on her shoulder. Ash smiled.

"Thank you, mom." He said and hugged his mother.

* * *

"JESSIEEEEEEEE!" A voice yelled, causing the whole house to shake. Dawn had just gotten up from sleeping.

Soon, Jessie came into Dawn's room and was a little frightened to see Dawn's facial expression. She did not look happy.

"Jessie, why didn't you wake me up? It's after noon!" Dawn yelled, making Jessie a little nervous.

"I tried earlier, but you refused to wake up. You must have fallen asleep again." Jessie said, hoping Dawn wouldn't yell again. Dawn stared at her for a while.

"Fine. Where's my coffee and juice?" Dawn asked to which Jessie brought in a tray with both the coffee and juice and placed it gently on the bed.

Dawn slowly sipped the hot coffee and made a retching noise, "Yuck! This is terrible! I've told you so many times to not put so much milk in this!" Dawn yelled and slammed the cup on the floor, breaking the glass. Jessie gasped.

Jessie slowly proceeded to pick up the glass pieces and clean the spilt coffee. Oddly, Dawn could hear sounds of little sniffles. She got up from the bed and saw that Jessie was crying.

"Why are you crying? This isn't the first time I've broken a glass." Dawn said. However, Jessie hesitated to answer.

"Tell me otherwise I'm breaking another glass!" Dawn threatened and Jessie stopped crying a little.

"I-It's just, my son is very sick..and I-"

"Are you crazy? Your son is sick and you're here? Couldn't you have taken a day off?" Dawn asked, staring at Jessie. But she continued crying.

"Stop crying!" She ordered and with that, Jessie had stopped crying a little. "Now go get my purse." Jessie nodded and got her purse from the cupboard. Dawn took out some money from it and gave it to her.

"Here. Use this for your son's treatment. You can go to Dr. Shirley, he's an excellent doctor." Jessie was a bit surprised but gladly took the money from her hand and smiled.

"Thank you so much! You have no idea how much this means to me." Jessie said and Dawn slightly smiled.

"Sure and you better go right now. If you stay here, I'll have no choice but to scream again." Dawn warned again, and Jessie nodded and grabbed her belongings. Soon enough, she was out. Dawn smiled, knowing that she was able to do a nice thing.

Suddenly her phones started to ring and Dawn smiled as she saw that Kenny, her boyfriend, was calling.

"Hey, Kenny, what's up?" Dawn asked.

"What's up? I need you here and right now!" Kenny demanded.

"What, what's wrong?" Dawn asked.

"My designer has made me wear such old looking clothes. I need your advice right away." Kenny said.

Kenny was a male model and had always been fascinated in this profession for quite some time now. So he took a chance and was made a male model. Dawn was fully aware how a model should dress and where fashion was, so was she.

"How dare they?! Don't worry, Kenny, I'll be right there!" Dawn said as she hung her phone up.

* * *

"So, mom, how are we going to find this guy for Dawn?" Serena asked Johanna, while they were still outside in the backyard.

"I have something planned, don't worry." Johanna said. "But I'll make sure that Dawn finds someone that will keep her happy and give her plenty of love."

"I'm sure she'll see him someday." Serena said, wishing well for her older sister.

* * *

 **Ok that's the first chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed it!**

 **Also, in Ash's family, I haven't revealed some characters yet. Remember his family is big and is a joint family. So I'm willing to accept OC's for these people.**

 **Ash's sister**

 **Ash's cousin (boy or girl)**

 **Ash's grandmother and grandfather**

 **Ash's dad (Yes, he will have a father in this story)**

 **Ash's aunt**

 **..And I think that's it. Here's the OC form.**

 **Name:**

 **Gender:**

 **Age:**

 **Personality:**

 **Attire:**

 **Interesting facts about him/her:**

 **That should be it.** **Please PM me for the OC or submit a review for it. And please tell me what you think of this story!**


	2. Two Different Worlds Collide

**Hey everybody, here is the second chapter for Our Destiny.**

 **An important note: Yes, the story is taken from the show 'Sasural Genda Phool' however, I don't remember all the specific details from this show and nor do I have the patience to watch every episode all over again. So if I miss anything in the show that was supposed to be included in this story, I'm sorry in advance.**

 **Okay now that that's over with…let's begin!**

 **Disclaimer: DawnForever101 does not own Pokemon neither the show 'Sasural Genda Phool'**

* * *

Taking her car keys and hurrying outside, Dawn ignored her mother and her younger sister as she hurriedly opened her white Prado car door. However before she could drive off, Serena managed to stop her. Dawn rolled her eyes as she rolled the car window down.

"Where are you going? We want to talk to you," Serena said, her voice filled with concern.

"To meet Kenny. It's a fashion crisis!" Dawn exclaimed. Serena looked at her sister, appalled.

"We have to talk to you about something important," Serena pleaded.

However, Dawn chose not to give in as she said, "We'll talk later, sis. Right now, Kenny's important."

Serena was about to retort, however, before she got an opportunity to do so, Dawn put the car in drive and sped off on the road and into the distance. Serena was left, probably looking like an airhead with wide eyes. She sighed while shaking her head as she headed back to her mom.

"Couldn't catch her could you?" Johanna said, slightly amused.

"Nope, she's really stubborn. She refused to listen to anything I say!" Serena exclaimed, exasperated as she sat down.

"Don't worry, she'll be back. Where is she going?" Johanna enquired.

"She said she was going to meet Kenny," She explained, "For some reason, I don't like Kenny. I met him one day and he just doesn't seem like the right guy for Dawn. But Dawn is just blindly in love with him,"

"I have no idea what she sees in him either," Johanna started as she picked up a white glass cup and started to sip tea, "All these years, Dawn has had some bad relationships and she's always left them because they weren't right for her."

"Or sometimes the other way around," Serena stated matter-of-factly.

Johanna smiled, "But not this time. I'll make sure that I find a good husband for Dawn. One that's good for her…and most importantly, keep her happy."

Serena smiled in response as she thought about her mother's words. Surely, Dawn's so called Prince Charming would show up one day and he would go to the ends of the world to keep her happy. She hoped that Dawn would find him soon enough.

Finding a suitable parking space, Dawn quickly got out of the car and ran up towards the studio. Deciding not to take the stairs, she headed for the elevator and pressed the desired button to take her up. When the doors opened, she stepped outside and her jaw dropped.

Now her boyfriend, Kenny was a pretty handsome and somewhat wealthy guy. When she had first met him, it was towards the ending of high school and she didn't know what it was about him, maybe it was his charm or his good looks, but she knew that he had taken her heart away every time he looked at her.

However, they distanced themselves from each other as they headed into different colleges. Dawn had been in quite a number of relationships before Kenny, but over time, she figured none of them would ever last but when she realized her love for Kenny just a couple of months ago, she knew that he was the one for her.

"Dawn!"

Dawn realized Kenny was calling her name and she was back to reality. And it was now she noticed his outfit.

He was wearing an orange shirt with a black buttoned up vest with some blue jeans shorts. Dawn grimaced a little seeing the outfit his manager had told him to wear. His hair was all over the place, either that or it was roughly combed. Dawn put her hands on her hips as she walked over to the manager who was sitting in a high chair.

"Hello," She said in a rather cheerful but yet sarcastic voice.

The man, who was slightly bald, had a bored expression on his face, "What are you doing here?" He asked groggily.

"Well, you see, I'm here to enlighten you a little. It's Kenny," She said as she slightly gestured over to Kenny, who was currently busy taking some shots. But by the look on his expression, anyone could tell that he was not happy with the kind of clothing he was wearing.

"What is it this time, Dawn?" He asked, still keeping a boring expression.

Dawn stormed over to Kenny and practically shoved the camera guy out of view, "Look at this!" She exclaimed, loudly as she pointed to his clothing. "Are you kidding me right now? Like, are you blind? Can't you see what's wrong here?"

The man just adjusted his glasses, "What's wrong with it?" He asked.

"What's not wrong with it?" Kenny spoke and Dawn agreed with him mentally.

"Orange shirt," She pointed to it, "Black buttoned vest and jeans shorts?! I'm sorry to say this but Kenny looks like a damn comedian with these clothes on,"

"Hurtful," Kenny winced but Dawn ignored it.

"I think these clothes are fine and there's nothing you can do about it. I mean, you're just his girlfriend. You're not the one in authority."

"Oh…really?" Dawn spoke with a smirk lingering on her face. The man raised his eyebrow in anticipation. "Well, I'll have you know that I'm a daughter of one of richest families in this city and therefore I can get you sued."

"Dawn, don't overdo it," Kenny probed but Dawn ushered Kenny to keep quiet.

"Under what grounds can you get me sued?"

"For not complying with your model in the fashion choices that he chooses." Dawn spat. "I mean, he does have an opinion and it looks like you're clearly not listening to him. And I'm doing this for you. Your profits will go downhill if you sell these clothes because nobody would wanna buy this." She finished off.

The man sighed and groaned in annoyance, "Alright, alright. Just don't make this a big deal. Dawn, you can choose the clothes he'll wear."

Dawn squealed in delight and Kenny smiled, "Awesome!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Thanks babe," He said as he placed a kiss on her cheek.

Dawn winked, "Any time,"

After making adjustments to Kenny's outfit, they stayed and chatted for a while until Dawn realized that she had to go back home. Dawn remembered that Serena had told her that she had something important to discuss with her.

She was currently driving when she looked outside the window and after glancing at the mall, she decided to have a short stop at the mall. Nothing less than an hour. Smiling to herself, she eagerly got out of the car and walked in the mall.

She just spent majority of her time window shopping and not really looking to purchase anything. Also she promised that she would keep her credit card bill under control because the last time she was in a mall, she remembered getting an earful from her mother because the bill was too high.

* * *

"May, what do you wanna buy?"

Ash was currently in the mall with May and he was getting kind of frustrated as he noticed May looking all over the place for a decent outfit. They were in the mall for the past hour and May was not in the slightest bit ready.

"Relax, Ash, I'm just looking for a nice blouse. All the other ones that I've noticed is just not right for me."

Ash sighed in exasperation at her sister-in-law. She could be a pain, sometimes but at the same time, he was happy that Drew had found a wonderful woman like her. She was friendly, outspoken and Ash would never admit this to Drew, but she was beautiful. Not in a way that Ash would take away May from Drew, but in a way where he was happy for him.

"Oh! How's this?" May said as she showed a top towards him. Ash shrugged. He didn't know much of fashion.

"Ugh, you're no help!" She exclaimed. "I like it. I'm trying it on," She said as she walked towards the trial rooms to change.

To pass the time, Ash was wandering about in the men's section where he spotted some cologne that he needed. Smiling in delight, he took the cologne in his hand and walked back to where the trial rooms were.

"May? You done?" He asked. No reply.

He slowly knocked on the door and called out for May but when he didn't hear a reply, he slowly turned the door knob open and noticed that nobody was here. "Hmm, that's peculiar. I thought she changed in this room,"

He took out his cell phone to call May, but Ash nearly cursed to himself as he noticed that his battery was dead. "Dammit. This mall is huge. Where did May go all of a sudden?"

Ash looked in different aisles in the ladies section, wondering if May was wanting to shop more, but she wasn't there either. He walked frantically and was getting worried. He shouldn't have left May alone. He should've waited for her.

Lost in his thoughts, he didn't realize that he felt someone bump into him and as a result….CRASH! Ash looked down onto the ground to see the shattered glass pieces onto the ground with blue liquid, now creating a scent in the particular area. He groaned as he noticed people were staring in his direction.

He looked back to see who had collided into him, however the person had vanished.

He did, however, spot a head of blue hair. That blue hair was very familiar.

"Ash?"

Ash turned around to see May and he was finally able to relax her shoulders.

"Where were you? I've been looking all over for you!" Ash exclaimed with worry.

"Oh, well after I changed, I noticed you had left and so I paid for everything. But to thank you for tagging along with me, I went to the men's section to buy you some cologne and some shirts." May smiled as she held out a handbag.

Ash smiled as he looked down to see the glass pieces still on the floor, "Thanks, May." He smiled.

* * *

Dawn managed to keep her promise and furthermore, not spend a single dollar in the mall. Of course, she was tempted by the various dresses and skirts but she decided to control herself. She turned on the radio and she squealed in delight as she recognized her favourite song.

"How can we not talk about family when family's all that we got? Everything I went through you were standing there by my side," Dawn sang along to the tunes. She loved this feeling of euphoria. She was enjoying herself as she shook her head, lost in the song.

Dawn gasped as she lost control of her vehicle and knowing that she was about to crash, she pressed her foot against the brakes and when she heard a squeal followed by a loud crash, she knew that something was wrong.

Dawn opened her car door to see a man lying down on the edge of the road, with his helmet lying hastily some few feet away from him and his bike torn apart a little. The man, groaningly, got up to his feet and it looked as if he wasn't that injured.

As Ash got a close look at her, his eyes widened as he recognized that blue familiar hair and that flawless and beautiful face. However, the reaction he got from Dawn wasn't what he was expecting.

"Can't you watch where you're going?!"

* * *

 **And that's the end of the chapter. Nothing too great, but hey at least I got Ash and Dawn to meet in this chapter.**

 **Oh and I didn't forget about the OC's if you guys were wondering. Speaking of which, those of you who sent me an OC via PM, I'm sorry but I need for you to** **RESEND YOUR OC IN A NEW PM TO ME**

 **I don't really remember who sent OC's via PM but I believe I received one from: WR Winters, Anonymous Trainer, Blue Pheonix 20** **th, Saraceaser and Halo Ash. Please, otherwise I just don't know where to look for them considering my inbox is flooded right now.**

 **So with that, thanks for reading this chapter. I'll get the next one out soon.**

 **OH! Before I forget, this week is my last week for school which means next week is Easter break for me. Or Spring break. Meh. Whatever, the point is I got two weeks off of school so that's good news and I might update regularly!**

 **And with that, I'll see you guys next time!**


	3. The Proposition

**Here's the next chapter of Our Destiny. Now don't shoot me just because I didn't choose your OC. Seriously guys it's not cool at all. I'm the author and it's my choice.**

 **Anyways, hope you enjoy.**

* * *

To say that Ash was shocked was a vast understatement. As he laid there, slightly groaning in pain due to the impact of Dawn's vehicle on his upper waist and left arm, he couldn't help but wonder why he was at fault here. He scrunched his eyebrows in confusion.

Meanwhile, Dawn had her arms on her hips, giving the ebony-haired man an intimidating stare. "Imbecile! You're not even apologizing!" She yelled. At this point, people were giving them looks and were watching in curiosity.

Ash, groaningly managed to get up on his feet and adjusted his glasses. Avoiding her question before and her death glare now, he had recognized her. That long luscious blue hair…those full cheeks…long eyelashes…those full lips. How could he have not recognized her sooner?

"Excuse me! I'm waiting for an apology and you're checking me out?! You better apologize otherwise I'll sue you for wrecking my car!" She continued yelling and Ash really was contemplating what to say to her. She was really a hot-headed girl.

"Uhhh…" He fumbled, adjusting his glasses. "I-I-"

"OMG! That's it! I'm suing you! I'll take you to court and make sure that you pay!"

"But-But I-"

"I can't believe the nerve of some people. They're not even humane enough to apologize!"

"Listen-" He protested but was interrupted yet again.

"Shut up and apologize already, you idiot!" She demanded.

Ash put his palms up in defence and said, "Okay, okay!" This got her to calm down a bit, but she was still giving him a death glare. He sighed, wondering why he should be apologizing, especially since she was at fault here. But it was probably the best thing to do here as he certainly wanted to escape from this situation as fast as possible. Plus, she was a bit loony in the head.

"I-I'm sorry." He sighed and Dawn's reaction was still. However, Dawn just puffed her cheeks in bitter annoyance and turned around, flipping her hair in the process, accidentally slapping Ash's face a little.

He couldn't help but crack a little smile as her blue locks hit his face; it smelled like strawberry and it mesmerized him. He was suddenly brought back to the current situation when he heard Dawn's car engine roar to life as she sped past him, heading for the road.

He could only sigh at her behaviour. Never before had he met such an…intriguing woman in his life. He glanced at his bike, which happened to be torn apart.

Now how was he going to get home?

* * *

Dawn parked her car just outside the gates of the house and then she locked her car, put her car keys in her black leather purse and hummed to herself while she approached her house. She walked inside, placed her purse on the white sofas and sat down in relief. "James! Bring me a glass of water!" She yelled and within a minute, there was a glass of water in front of her blue eyes.

Taking the glass, she gulped down the water greedily and placed it back on the tray that James was holding. "Dawn, your mother and sister have been meaning to speak to you." He said.

Dawn's eyebrows raised in realization, "Oh, right! I nearly forgot!" She exclaimed in worry. "I'll go talk to them right now! Where are they?"

"Currently, they're in Ms. Johanna's room." He stated matter-of-factly.

Dawn gave James a nod and proceeded upstairs to her mother's room. Along the way, she glanced at her father's picture and couldn't help but to escape a sad sigh. As a toddler, Dawn loved her father and she was very close to him. She missed him so much and was emotionally traumatised when he had died on her eleventh birthday.

Shaking her thoughts away and telling herself not to start crying, she was now in her mother's room and she saw her mother with Serena beside her.

"Hey, mom. Hey, Serena, what's up?" She greeted casually as she sat down playfully on the bed.

"Where were you? We were waiting for so long." Her mother glanced at her with a knowing look.

Dawn just ignored it, "I was with Kenny! It was an emergency." She stated to her mother, who sighed.

"Dawn, I told you that we needed to talk to you about something important. And you ignored us!" Serena exclaimed, annoyed at her sister.

Dawn rolled her eyes at the behaviour of her younger sister and mother, "Are you not hearing me? I told you it was an emergency." She said, a bit aggravated.

"Dawn! Stop being childish." Her mother retorted. "Family should be priority over anything else!"

"Stop this, mom! You guys are just saying this because you guys don't like Kenny!" She pointed out. While it was true, it was irrelevant in this situation.

"That's not it, Dawn." Serena protested.

"It is!" Dawn exclaimed. "You guys have never approved of Kenny and you won't ever be!" She crossed her arms in a child-like manner and puffed her cheeks immaturely as she rolled across the bed, burying her head in her pillow.

Serena came next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, however, Dawn shoved it off. Serena was fed up of Dawn's childish tactics. "Dawn, it's true that we don't like Kenny, but that's not important now. We still have something very important to talk to you." She said, but Dawn just shook her head, stubbornly.

Serena looked at her mother with pleading eyes. Johanna sighed. She was used to Dawn's stubborn behaviour and she knew of a very effective way to stop acting stubborn. "Okay, Dawn, if you listen to us, I promise you that you'll get a new pair of shoes tomorrow."

Immediately, Dawn removed herself from her pillow and faced her mother in excitement, "You mean the ones from last week at that store?"

Johanna smiled, knowing her tactic had never failed, "Yup."

Dawn shot them a smile, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She said in utter joy and embraced them in a tight hug.

Both of them chuckled a bit, "Okay, Dawn now you have to listen."

Dawn nodded, "I'm all ears."

* * *

Ash came out of the taxi, paid the taxi driver, and walked inside his home. He had given his bike to a local repair man and it was going to take some time to get repaired, so now he had to get a taxi or borrow one of his brother's ride to get to work every day. He sighed at the thought.

"Ash. Get your ass inside." A low voice spoke broke his thought away.

Ash scowled at his cousin, who had a smirk lingering on his face. "Gee thanks, Paul." He muttered sarcastically.

Paul was Ash's cousin and to put it simple, Paul wasn't the best person to talk to. Often times, he was cold and bitter; he had no respect for Ash in particular and he considered him to be a sore loser for having no love life. On the other hand, he was often respectful for his parents and his aunts and uncles. Paul had three serious relationships in his life but sadly, never got married. He wasn't proud of it, but at least he had something to boast about to Ash, who had never had one relationship in his entire life.

"What? Did I touch a nerve?" He continued smirking, amused at Ash's reaction.

However, Ash just rolled his eyes and continued walking past him, when he was suddenly stopped by his grandfather.

"Hey, Ash, where's May? Wasn't she with you?"

Ash's grandfather, Albus Ketchum was a tall, lanky man with silver-grey hair and a neatly trimmed beard youthful eyes. He was often spirited for his old age and he always lit up the room when he walked in.

"Yeah, gramps, she was, but May continued shopping more." He told him with a straight face.

"Hmm…" He said, his voice dark but yet powerful, "She's there alone?"

"Yes, but she'll be fine." Ash stated confidently. He knew that May was capable of handling herself.

"If anything happens to May, I'll make sure I report you to the police because you were supposed to be with her." He said jokingly. Ash rolled his eyes at his grandpa's joke and couldn't help but to let loose a chuckle. When Albus was in his teen years, he was a comedian.

"Yeah, well I'm going up to my room, I have work to do."

"Not so fast, Ash." Another voice said. Ash sighed. He turned towards his aunt.

"Yes, Ruby?" He said as he looked at her, while she had a grin on her face.

Viviana was Ash's aunt but most members of the family preferred to call her Ruby, solely because of her love for the jewel. Ash's aunt was a bit crazy; she was a bit young to be an aunt, older than Ash's oldest brother Gary, and younger than her sister Delia.

"Well you better get ready, because a girl's coming to see you!" She grinned and Ash groaned yet again.

"Really?" He asked in disbelief.

She pinched Ash's cheeks and he rolled his eyes in annoyance, "Ruby stop that!" He retorted.

"You know I can't help it!" She continued to grin.

"Get to the point, will you?" He said flatly.

"Oh, right!" She exclaimed sheepishly, "Well this girl is pretty nice, she's got a bachelor's degree in programming and she's extremely beautiful. She's the one for you, I'm sure!"

Ash sighed. Ruby was often part of choosing Ash's future wife along with almost every member of the family excluding his brothers and May and Misty. "Ruby, please. I think it's best if we don't talk about this. I have a lot of work to do for tomorrow."

"No, Ash, you should listen to her." His gramps suggested. "Besides, you don't want to stay single for the rest of your life and die alone…" He grinned jokingly but Ash somehow felt insulted.

"What's the point? No woman even likes me, they all reject me." He said disappointingly.

"You won't know if you never try!" Ruby winked. She was always optimistic.

"Do it Ash," Paul said as he now approached them, "Otherwise you'll just be a sore loser for the rest of your life."

"Shut up Paul!" Ash exclaimed angrily.

"Stop it, Paul." Albus commanded and Paul just turned the next cheek.

Ruby turned around to face Ash, "Come on Ash, take advantage of the opportunity. You never know, this girl might actually like you." She said. "You can at least think about it…" She continued seeing Ash hesitate.

Ash groaningly sighed, "Alright, alright! Geez, will everyone stop patronizing me?"

"Yay!" Ruby said as she hugged Ash rather tightly. "Trust me, I think this is the one for you."

Ash couldn't help but to wince at the tightness of the hug and the feeling that he was going to be rejected once again. It always happened and honestly, every time, he had some ounce of hope that this girl would be the one for him but the results were always turning out badly and he was always rejected. There was even a point in time where he was rejected because he was too 'boring' or 'plain'.

Releasing from his grip, Ruby smiled again and Ash chuckled at her behaviour. He nodded before he finally went up to his room, ready to start his work he had to complete for tomorrow.

* * *

"WHAAT?!"

Serena and Johanna flinched in expectation. They had just told Dawn that they were planning to get her married, but in an arranged marriage. At first, Dawn was stoked but when she realized that she wasn't going to be married to Kenny, that's when she lost it.

"NO! There's no way!" Dawn retorted.

"Dawn, listen." Serena said, "Kenny isn't the right guy for you."

"And how would you know that?! I'm not breaking up with Kenny, no matter what you guys say! And I'm not getting married to someone whom I barely know! That's utter bullshit. This is the 21st century not the 1800's!" She was practically hoarse from yelling.

"Dawn, we know you're devastated, but you can't marry Kenny. He won't treat you right. He's not the one for you. We'll choose someone who's perfect for you and he'll take care of you in the long run and love you." Her mother said and Dawn couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"No! I refuse to accept this! This is preposterous! The only person I'm going to marry is Kenny, no-one else!" She retorted back. "And he is the right guy for me. He always has been!"

"Dawn, Kenny's never ever going to keep you happy. He's the type of guy that'll toss you like a used napkin." Serena said matter-of-factly.

"Really?" She said in disbelief, "If that's the case, then why hasn't he done so?"

That statement had rendered Serena speechless, simply for the reason that she couldn't back it up. She had no proof that Kenny would betray Dawn like that, but there was always an inner feeling inside of her that he would one day.

"Exactly." Dawn said, noticing her sister hesitate and she got up from the bed, proceeding to walk away from the room.

"Wait!" Dawn halted at her sister's words. She turned around.

"What?"

Serena approached her, "I have a propostion."

Dawn looked at her in curiosity and spared a glance at her mother, who seemed to having no clue what her daughter was talking about.

"Okay…I'm listening."

"Tell Kenny that you wanna marry him." Serena stated.

Dawn looked at her sister as if she had grown two heads, "What?"

"Yeah. If he wants to marry you, then that proves that he loves you and wants to be with you forever. But if he doesn't…then that means that he's afraid of committing to a woman for the rest of his life." Serena stated proudly.

Now Dawn was rendered speechless. But she couldn't help but contemplate about it. No doubt, she was planning to marry Kenny one day, but she didn't think she wanted to marry now at the age of twenty-one. But hey, what was the harm? She knew Kenny loved her and she wanted to prove that.

So, without hesitation she said, "Okay."

Serena smiled in satisfaction and her mother said from across the room, "BUT…if he doesn't want to marry you, you'll have to marry the guy that we choose. Understand?"

Dawn smiled, thinking that she was going to prove her mom and Serena wrong, "Deal!"

* * *

The door opened to reveal a young woman smiling. She had red locks that rested on her shoulders, with nice blue eyes, cheekbones and long almost curly eyelashes. She was wearing a long red dress that fell just a bit up the ankles.

Ash, and everyone in the family watched in curiosity.

Could this be the one for Ash?

* * *

 **Credit for the OCs go to WR Winters for the submission of Albus Ketchum and a guest for the submission of Ruby, Ash's aunt. Don't worry, more OCs will be revealed. If anyone wants to submit an OC for a family member, go ahead, but OCs will be closed maybe around chapter 5 or so. Also thanks to Halo Ash for suggesting Paul to be Ash's cousin. For other people who submitted OCs for Ash's cousin, don't worry some will make it to the story as well.**

 **This was supposed to be updated a while back, but things got in the way and I kinda forgot about it. Eh. Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed it! :)**

 **Leave a review and tell me what you think. Until then, see you guys next time!**


	4. Marriage Material

**Hey guys! I have another chapter here for you and I have so much stuff to tell you. But I won't keep you right now, you can start to read the chapter.**

 **Enjoy! :)**

* * *

The redhead smiled cheerfully before entering the Ketchum household. Ash watched, as did everyone in his family that were seated in different sections of the household, as she gracefully moved. Ash wasn't sure what his family members were thinking, but this girl had captivated his attention so far.

"Hello, everyone," She greeted politely with a light smile.

Nobody spoke up for a while until May, who was seated next to the couch next to the couch, eagerly got up and smiled, "Hi!" She said, cheerfully, "I'm May. And this is my husband, Drew." She gestured to Drew who had stood up from the couch as well.

"Pleasure to meet you," The redhead spoke. Ash watched in curiosity. He was rather impressed, he would say. This girl had a fairly nice attitude and sounded pleasing to be with. He mentally gave his approval.

"Ugh, I'm sure Fiona doesn't want to meet us, she probably wants to see her future hubby!" Misty winked at Fiona and Ash raised his eyebrows. Fiona was a rather unique name. It was enchanting to say and hear.

Fiona blushed and everyone in the family either chuckled or rolled their eyes, "Don't mind Misty, she's a crazy psychopath," Gary said dryly, earning some chuckles from Drew and Ash.

Misty popped a vein, "Hey! Am not!" She exclaimed.

Delia, who was seated opposite them, "Now Gary, stop that." She ordered and he became stiff for a second before letting out a sheepish laugh. "Fiona, are you ready to meet Ash?"

Fiona nodded shyly before looking curiously around the room. Of course, she had no idea who Ash was but she wondered if she could catch a glimpse of who he was. In her opinion, this family was friendly and very easy-going, one that she could adjust to easily. Suddenly, she caught sighed of a raven-haired man, who happened to be slightly staring at her with big eyes.

"I'll show you who Ash is!" Ruby suddenly exclaimed, as she clapped her hands together in excitement. Ash rolled his eyes and he figured that this introduction was probably not going to end well. Without any warning, she grabbed Ash's hand firmly, making Ash flinch in the process. With a stupid grin on her face, she brought Ash to Fiona.

"Okay! Fiona, Ash. Ash, Fiona." She smiled in delight.

Everyone was expecting a person to be greeting each other, to at least acknowledge each other, but they were just found there, standing and staring at each other, hesitating on what to say to the other. Paul remained with a rather bored expression, well he didn't want to be here anyway. Misty and May looked like they wanted to die of laughter, but they kept it in, trying not to be rude. Gary and Drew were practically making fun of Ash behind his back, to which Ash didn't notice. Ash's grandmother, Bertha was watching in slight amusement while looking back at Albus, who seemed to be amused as well.

"Ooohhh….they're blushing!" A voice exclaimed, making Ash and Fiona both recompose themselves. Ash looked down, blushing in embarrassment and Fiona giggled lightly, her cheeks heating up.

The source of the voice came from Blaze, another cousin of Ash. Unlike Paul, Blaze was very strong willed, kind and he'd always be willing to help out his family members. He had a temper sometimes, but nothing too serious that couldn't be controlled. Nevertheless, Ash and Blaze had always got along great and even more, Blaze got along with the family very well.

"Sit down, Ashy boy and try not to faint," Gary smirked and some members of the family laughed, but Delia had a stern expression. Ash rolled his eyes as he sat down on one of the far end of the couches and Fiona sat next to him.

"Gary, stop making fun of Ash!" She commanded and once again. Gary scratched his hair sheepishly, while Ash smiled triumphantly. Delia had always had a soft spot for Ash and sometimes she'd be overprotective of him. While the gesture was always indeed nice, it didn't mean that it wasn't annoying to the very least. But Ash just tried to brush it off.

"Misty, May, why don't you go in the kitchen and make some snacks for Ash and Fiona?" Delia suggested. Misty and May nodded.

"Sure," May beamed, "Let's go, Mist. I think we can make the special," She winked.

"Yup and let's add a little more love for Ash," Misty grinned mischievously as the two ladies hurried into the kitchen.

Ash had wanted to talk to Fiona, but with his embarrassing brothers and cousins in between, he had no idea how to start a conversation. In fact, he had lacked much skills to talk to a girl this pretty himself that he probably didn't need his brothers or cousins for him to be embarrassed. He was fumbling with his hands and Fiona just looked around, awkwardly. She hadn't a clue what she should say, but she figured a greeting would be a start.

"Hey." She smiled at him. "So, I'm Fiona, as you've heard."

Ash nearly flinched. "Hey," He said, slightly nervous. He considered himself to be an idiot for not greeting himself first. "And I'm Ash."

He daringly took a glance at Drew and Gary who were wiggling their eyebrows at him and his cousin, Blaze who a teasing smirk on his face. Paul, however still looked rather bored as he kept glancing at his watch on his wrist almost every five minutes, as if this whole thing was torture.

"Gary, Drew, I'm sure you two have important stuff to do," Delia started, giving them a certain hint with her eyes that they needed to leave.

They both rolled their eyes, "Yeah. You two have fun." Gary remarked.

"Yeah," Drew said as he stood up from the couch, "Make sure you impress Fiona, Ash," Drew slightly smirked before the two boys walked out.

Ash mouthed a 'thank you' to Delia, who smiled and then she proceeded to get up from the couch and walked over to Bertha and Albus, "Come on, we should give them their privacy." She said.

"But I'm curious to see how this turns out," Albus pouted in a child-like manner.

"Dad…" Delia said, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Oh, hush up Albus." Bertha said to her husband, "Our parents gave us privacy when we were their age,"

"Well, not enough privacy," Albus commented in annoyance and Delia slightly chuckled as they proceeded to walk out, leaving Ash and Fiona to themselves…well, not entirely. Paul and Blaze were both still in the room, but Blaze had already seemed to be diverted reading a cooking book while Paul was asleep.

Ash smiled satisfactorily; he was finally somewhat alone with Fiona. Now all he had to do was not embarrass himself in front of Fiona and he could finally be proud of having a wife and reduce the endless taunting from his brothers.

"So," Ash started, clearing his throat. Fiona looked at him, eager for what he had to say, "Tell me about yourself."

* * *

"I know right…I am the unluckiest girl ever…" Dawn said, sighing across the phone. She was currently laid flat on her stomach with her feet in the air and talking to her best friend, Leona. Dawn had first met Leona in high school and they hit it off instantly. She had found Leona easy to talk to and they were very alike in most ways. After high school, Leona had worked hard and had become a news reporter.

"Dawn, if they don't want to believe that Kenny is the guy for you, then like, what is the point of even having a family?" She muttered.

"Exactly!" Dawn exclaimed over the phone, agreeing immediately. "But, I need to prove that Kenny is the guy and that's why I'm going to ask him to marry me."

"Isn't it, like," She started, "a bit early for marriage?" She questioned.

"At least I have my love of my life for my husband and not some kind of derpy and creepy man as my husband." She protested.

"True…well, you should get to it," Leona advised.

Dawn nodded, "I will. I'll go talk to Kenny right now." She said.

"Good luck, girl and call me when you have the good news!" Leona said and Dawn couldn't help but to giggle.

"Of course!" She said cheerfully, "Okay, later, Leona, muaaaaa!" She said before clicking the 'end call' button.

She quickly shifted in her position in the bed and didn't hesitate to call Kenny. After about three more rings, a voice was heard on the other end, "Hey babe," Kenny spoke.

"Hey, sweet pie," Dawn said, giggling playfully before saying, "I want to meet up and talk to you. At Chic restaurant in ten minutes?"

"Umm," Kenny said, a bit unsure, "Sure, but what's the matter? Is everything okay?"

Dawn rolled her eyes, "Of course it is. I have to talk to you about something important!"

Kenny sighed heavily across the phone, "Last time you said that, I ended up in the mall getting these new heels for you that costed nearly two hundred bucks," He spat annoyingly.

Dawn ignored the comment, but smiled at the memory, "It's different this time. No shoes, no clothes and no kind of jewellery either."

"Then what is it?" Kenny said and to Dawn, he sounded a bit nervous.

"You'll know in ten minutes!" Dawn squealed.

Kenny sighed, "Alright, I'll be there." He said.

"Great! See ya there, sweet cupcake!" Dawn said, smiling to herself as she ended the call and then threw her phone on the bed. She quickly got changed into some blue jeans and a tank top blouse, did her makeup very lightly and headed out of her room.

"James, Jessie, I'm heading out!" She yelled across the house. She didn't receive a reply, but she couldn't care less. She was rather eager to talk to Kenny about their future. They had only talked about it on rare occasions, but she had planned a full discussion today and prove to her mom and Serena that Kenny wasn't the guy they assumed to be.

"Hey, where you going?" Serena appeared behind her.

Dawn glanced at her, "To see Kenny and talk to him about marriage to prove you guys wrong," She responded ever so bluntly.

"Ah," Serena nodded in understanding, "Let's see how this goes out. And remember the deal, because mom and I have already started to pick some good guys for you."

Dawn rolled her eyes, "Wow, you sound confident."

"So do you," Serena remarked.

"Well…good luck with trying because Kenny and I are never going to break up." Dawn told her with a proud look on her face.

"Okay…good luck to you as well, sis." She told her, leaving Dawn to smile triumphantly as she closed the door. Serena crossed her arms and sighed. She hoped that everything would work out. She loved Dawn a lot and she knew that Kenny was never going to keep her happy in the long run.

* * *

"So, you were valedictorian in high school?" Ash asked to which Fiona nodded.

"Yeah…I was kind of a nerd back then," She said, smiling at the memory, "I remember all of my peers being jealous of me, but I didn't care about them. I was just really focused on my education." She finished and Ash smiled.

Fiona was rather pleasing to talk to and while he began to talk to her, he found all the uneasiness and nervousness slowly fading away. He slowly felt at ease with her as she began to share some of her childhood memories and how she eventually became a computer programmer recently. She had never found a boyfriend that was committed to her and she decided that arranged marriages were best for her. Ash had shared some of his experiences as well and those included some humiliating ones as well, like the one time that Drew had nearly pushed him off the terrace which allowed him to end up being thrown in the cactus plant when they were little.

The laughter slowly started to cease until Fiona had a serious expression on her face, "I think I'd like to have a husband like you." She said and Ash parted his lips in surprise. Ash was shocked, no doubt, for this was the first time that a girl hadn't rejected him.

"…Really?" He asked in disbelief.

She nodded, "Of course! You're a great guy! I'm surprised you haven't been married yet actually." She said to which Ash looked to the other side, slightly blushing from the compliment. He cleared his throat and faced her again.

"Well," he started, adjusting his glasses, "I wouldn't mind…having you as my..wife." He slowly smiled making Fiona smile with him.

'Yeah' he thought, 'Fiona is definitely the girl.'

Before anyone uttered a word, the doorbell rang. He quickly sprang up from the couch and walked over to the door.

"Hey, Ash can you get that? I'm busy not caring," Paul mumbled, turning a page in the newspaper. He rolled his eyes and just decided to ignore Paul.

He opened the door to reveal a man. He looked rather weary and bored but what caught Ash's attention was his bike next to the man, repaired. He smiled in delight and then looked at the man, "Thanks for fixing my bike."

"Yeah, yeah whatever," The man told him as he walked away from sight, leaving Ash bewildered. Ash took a glance at his bike and he smiled at the memory of meeting Dawn. He found himself getting lost as he began to think about her…her blue eyes, her dark blue hair…and then he shook his head to clear his thoughts. He had found it peculiar to be thinking about Dawn. He was going to be marrying Fiona soon. He quickly secured his bike before going back inside.

* * *

Dawn quickly sat down on one of the tables in _Chic!_ restaurant before seeing Kenny open the door. Dawn waved at him capturing Kenny's attention and he sat down, but not before greeting her with a light kiss on the lips.

"Hey," He said.

"Hey," She greeted.

"Okay, so what did you want to talk about?" Kenny asked tentatively. Dawn noticed Kenny fumbling with his fingers for a bit.

"Well," She started, "I've been thinking about…us." She said and Kenny grew curious. "And we've been together since a while. I trust you and I know you trust me. And most importantly, we love each other a lot, right?"

"Dawn…where are you going with this?" Kenny asked although it seemed to appear that Kenny had an idea of what she was hinting at.

"I think it's time to take the next step, Kenny…" She said, trailing off and Kenny practically had the eyes of dinner plates, "and get married." She finished off, letting out a breath she didn't even know she was holding. For a while, Kenny stayed quiet and Dawn was wondering if this talk had scared him. This worried Dawn, if Kenny didn't agree to this, then she would have to go with the guy that her mom and Serena were choosing.

Kenny bit his lip worriedly, "Dawn…I don't think this is the right time." He said and Dawn had a confused expression.

"It _is_ the right time. We've been together at least since senior year from high school. You're nearly 22 and I'm 21, it's perfect. We're going to be happy together!" She said excitedly, with a passion in her eyes. However, Kenny seemed to grow irritated at this as he growled.

"I don't want to get married." He grumbled.

Dawn felt her heart break into millions of pieces, "What?" She said, with a tone of shock.

"I don't want to get married to you." He spoke, being a bit clearer in his words.

"But, why not? I love you, Kenny! Don't you love me?" She exclaimed, hurt from his words.

'If he wants to marry you, then that proves that he loves you and wants to be with you forever. But if he doesn't…then that means that he's afraid of committing to a woman for the rest of his life.' The words were suddenly recalled. Dawn patiently waited for Kenny, to prove Serena wrong…to prove her mom wrong and to stay faithful to her words.

But he just avoided the question, "Dawn, we can't get married! Not ever!"

Dawn popped a vein, "What do you mean by that?! I want my future to be with you, Kenny and no one else!"

"Well, I don't!" Kenny said and Dawn all but gasped.

"How can you say that?!" She said, her voice breaking a little.

"That's right, Dawn. You know what, you're not even ready for marriage yourself. And you're putting this on me all of a sudden. You honestly think a spoilt brat like you is ready for something big like marriage?" He spoke and the whole while, Dawn's jaw had dropped. She couldn't believe it. She couldn't believe that he was saying those words to her and it hurt very much.

"You're such a huge-"

"Because the fact is," Kenny said, interrupting Dawn, "that you're just not marriage material." He said and Dawn was taken aback. Not marriage material? What the hell does that even mean? "You're not worthy to be a wife. You're not even a good girlfriend!" He said, flailing his arms. By this point, Dawn had already began to start crying.

"Fine!" She exclaimed, tears running down her cheeks and her heart broken, "Just get the bloody hell out of here,"

And he had heeded to her words and Dawn was left in the restaurant, wallowing on tears.

* * *

 **Ok thank you for reading! Hoped you guys enjoyed it. Credit goes to Anonymous Trainer and Blue Pheonix 20** **th** **for the submission of Bertha and Blaze respectively. Now here are a few things I have to say.**

 **No one has submitted an OC for Ash's sister nor Ash's father. Come on, do you guys not want Ash to at least have his father in this story? It'd be really cool so if anyone has some OCs for these two characters, just PM me, but this is the last chance that you can do so, otherwise I'll drop these characters.**

 **I currently have summer school up until…the 25** **th** **of June, which sucks really but I have to do it since I don't want to take these subjects during this upcoming school year. So updates may or may not be on hold.**

 **Also, I do have a new three shot pearlshipping story written up. It's called 'It started in detention' so for those who haven't read it yet, please do and you can tell me what you think! :)**

 **Anyways, that's it for this long AN. Again, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

 **See you guys next time!**


	5. Doubts

**Hey guys. It's been a long time since I've updated this...but at least it's not being discontinued right? Anyways before you guys continue, I just have a tiny rant.**

 **Alright, so Pokemon has been into existence since almost 20 years, and Ash has never won an official league...and he STILL hasn't.**

 **Writers, you had one f*cking chance to make him win a league, but NO, you just had to make him lose again! I got my hopes up for nothing and I'm sure I wasn't the only one. For the first time, I actually considered him winning since he did make it to the finals and man...I know Ash deserves to win! He had an awesome team and that final battle was just crap between him and Alan. ASH DESERVED TO WIN! FUDGE!**

 ***clears throat* Sorry about that, but yeah, hope someone out there gets how I feel. It just isn't fair to Ash. He's worked way too hard to lose and I don't care if this was his best...he deserved to win no matter what.**

 **Anyways, hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

It was night and Dawn couldn't sleep. She was clutching her pillow against her chest and she couldn't help but to notice how it was stained with fresh tears.

She had never predicted she'd be in this situation.

Dawn couldn't believe it - her mom and Serena were right about Kenny. She couldn't believe that he had just been toying with her all this while. He didn't love her at all. Dawn frowned at the thought. She couldn't believe she wasted years with the hopes of spending a life together with a scum like him.

How blind had she been?

Groaning slightly, she sat up on her bed, holding back a yawn. She lazily got out and shuffled her way into the kitchen, to get a glass of water. She halted slightly to notice her younger sister.

"Hey." Serena greeted when she closed the fridge, facing Dawn. She noticed Dawn's demeanor by the way her shoulders slumped and frowned.

"Hey."

"What are you doing up so late?" Serena asked. She glanced at the clock, "It's almost 3 am."

"Can't sleep." The blunette replied.

Serena nodded in realization, assuming that thoughts were consuming her. She wouldn't blame her, aware of the predicament she was in. Even though she'd been the first one to predict the possibilty of Kenny's true colors, she still felt horrible for her sister. She knew that Dawn was heartbroken. She watched as she lifelessly walked beside her, grabbing a glass and pouring herself some water. Serena's eyes softened. She had never seen Dawn so weak and broken down before.

"Dawn..." Serena said, sadly.

Dawn's hand gripped against the glass tightly. "Stop."

"What?" Serena blinked.

"Don't give me that look. I don't want your sympathy." She said, and Serena knew she was holding back tears.

"But-"

"No." Dawn faced her younger sister. "Why should I get sympathy for something that I did wrong?"

Serena only blinked in response.

"Look...it's my fault." Serena heard Dawn say. Dawn sighed and then gulped the water. She then continued, "It's my fault. I chose to be with Kenny. I told myself that he was a great guy. I told myself that we could have a future together. I had so many hopes."

Serena put a comforting hand on Dawn's shoulders.

"And they're shattered now." Dawn bit her lip, and a few tears were falling from her eyes, "And I could've stopped myself. You guys gave me so much warnings about him, but I was too stubborn to listen to any of you."

"It's okay..." Serena said, and Dawn sobbed a little.

"I was so blind, Serena. I was really blind. That bastard didn't even love me! I could tell, because when we had talked, he had a face of disgust when I talked about our future together." She continued and Serena reached out to hug her, but Dawn pulled back and shook her head. "And he told me that I wasn't marriage material..." She coughed a cry, "Only some kind of sicko would make up a lame excuse as that for not wanting to marry me."

"Dawn, Kenny doesn't deserve you. He never did." Serena said.

"I know...I realize that now." Dawn said, looking at her. "I just wished I realized it sooner."

"Better late than never." Serena smiled. Dawn nodded, still letting out tears.

"Okay, stop crying. You shoudn't waste your tears over him." Serena told her and Dawn proceeded to wipe her tears with a napkin. Then, Dawn just hugged Serena tightly and sighed with contentment. She had never been so relieved to pour out her feelings, especially to Serena. Serena pressed her lips into a thin line before hugging her back.

"Okay," Serena started, breaking the hug. "We should probably go to sleep. Besides, I have a class in the morning."

"Yeah. You're right." Dawn said.

"Are you okay, now?" Serena asked.

She looked down before sighing, "I guess. Thank you so much, Serena." She said, and she saw Serena smile.

"No need to worry!" Serena winked, resulting in the two of them to let out a laugh. Dawn watched as Serena made her way into her bedroom, before sighing again.

All her dreams with Kenny were crushed...thrown away. There was no future with Kenny and there would never be.

So who was her future with?

* * *

Ash inhaled the fresh air around him and sighed in satisfaction. The sun was shining brightly on a Friday evening and he was really in a mood for a cold beverage at the moment. The redhead beside him, was simly gazing at the sight in front of them. Ash couldn't help but to notice anything but the wonderful peice of speciman known as Fiona beside him. Her beautiful red locks bounced whenever she glanced around, moving her head. Her eyes sparkled with such intensity, that it was hard not looking at them whenever he watched her. She was absolutely stunning and flawless.

Which was why he wondered why she chose _him._

She was so perfect...and he was so...not.

He had been rejected for countless reasons, a countless amount of times, so how did he end up getting her?

"Are you nervous?" Fiona asked. Ash didn't remove his gaze from her as she kept eyeing the little children playing in the sandbox.

"About what?"

She glanced towards him. "Us."

He glanced away from Fiona, noticing a few couples walking by. He noticed a man and a woman sitting at a bench, eating ice cream. They were laughing heartily.

They looked happy.

Was he going to be happy?

Ash fixiated his attention on Fiona again, and thought about the question brought up a few minutes ago. "Yeah. I'm not...used to this." He said, licking his lips.

Fiona's eyebrows raised and Ash couldn't help but to think the way she had done it, was pretty darn adorable. He suppressed the thought and cleared his throat. "It's just," he started, "I've always been rejected from girls, almost all the time. And...it's sort of weird knowing that it's not the case now."

Fiona nodded in understanding, "I get it, Ash. I do."

"Marriage is a big decision." He continued, "I've always been the unlucky one. I watched my own brothers succeed in getting the love of their life to be with them. I was always a coward to girls, even in high school. I couldn't even gather enough courage to confess to a girl I had a crush on back then. And now, you're with me and I can't believe how things are turning out." He said, scratching his auburn hair.

"Well, you need to stop doubting yourself, Ash. Because things work out eventually." Fiona said, as she placed a palm above Ash's hand. Ash tensed for a slight second before relaxing and letting a small smile show.

She really was an amazing person. As the two sat there in the park, he couldn't help but to think that maybe, this would be the start of a future together.

* * *

Dawn was in her room, gazing at the picture of her father. He had a bright smile and kind, blue eyes, just like her and Dawn briefly wondered how life would've been if he was still around.

Maybe she'd listen to her father above anyone else.

Dawn heard her door open and she turned around, smiling to see Serena, "Hey, how were your classes?"

Serena shrugged, "Fine, I guess. I'm just glad that this is my last year for college."

Dawn nodded in agreement. When she was in college a couple of years back, she'd almost given up because of the heavy amount of work. But she refused to give up because this was just a stepping stone that she needed to overcome.

And the same applied here, right now.

"Hey, Serena?"

"Yeah?" She looked towards Dawn.

"You remember the proposition?"

Of course she remembered. It was constantly on Serena's mind. "Yeah. What about it?" She asked despite knowing where this was going.

Dawn walked closer to her and Serena looked at her expectantly, "You and mom were right about Kenny. And..." she trailed off, sighing, "I realized that sometimes you have to stop being stubborn. So...I want you and mom to choose a guy for me to be with."

Serena couldn't believe what she was hearing. But she tried to keep a composed look and said, "Dawn, are you sure about this?"

Dawn shrugged, "I can trust you guys. I'm sure you'll be able to find a perfect guy for me. I'm almost twenty two, I think its about time I get settled down-" Dawn was stopped short when Serena hugged Dawn tightly.

"Dawn, thank you, thank you, thank you! Trust me you'll be proud!" She told her. Dawn giggled a bit before the two broke away.

Dawn smiled genuinely at her sister. She'd been extremely grateful towards her. Serena couldn't help but notice how strong Dawn had been after the harsh break up, and Dawn happened to be maturing slightly. It gave a feeling of contentment.

"Well, I'm going to tell James to make some coffee for me. Do you want some?" Dawn asked.

"No, you go ahead. I've got some work to do." Serena replied. Dawn shrugged, leaving her room and Serena behind.

Serena put her hands on her hips and sighed. If she had to do this, she had to do it right. As she looked around in her sister's room, she knew exactly where to start.

* * *

Ash sat down, sighing a breath of relief to the smell of coffee. He was fatigued due to the amount of work he'd done. In the morning, he had to drop his little sister to school, which was quite a distance. Then, he had gotten a call from his boss to submit a file a month early and plus he was assigned other add to that, he had been working two hours overtime. When he had reached home, he had groaned to see his family members arguing over as something as small as who would get the last doughnut.

Sometimes his family really got on his nerves, which was why he was currently at the coffee shop. Of course, he'd only come here to get some peace and quiet and not on a daily basis.

He sipped his coffee and sighed with satisfaction. It really soothed his nerves.

The bell chimed and Ash looked towards where the door was only to see his ass of a cousin, Paul. What was he doing here? Paul walked up to the counter.

"Hey Paul, what are you doing here?"

Instead, Paul looked towards the employee, "I'd like some doughnuts." He said, ignoring the raven haired man behind him.

Ash rolled his eyes. It was typical of his family getting some kind of dessert every day. Living in a large family did mean that food would vanish in an instant.

He blinked. In a split second, he realized something.

"Paul, why do you think Fiona is the only girl who hasn't rejected me?" He asked.

This caught Paul's attention but he only smugly replied, "I don't know. She's making a huge mistake, she must be loony."

Ash scoffed. Of course, he almost forgot that this was Paul he was talking to. He'd never been the type to actually compliment him. Ash really didn't know the reason why he and Paul never got along.

"I mean...what if things don't work out? What if..." he trailed off, wondering why he was still talking when he knew Paul probably didn't care, "she leaves me in an instant? What if I'm not goiod enough for her?"

For a while, Ash thought he wasn't listening, that is, until he said, "...You're being stupid."

Ash blinked. He hadn't expected that.

"Look, for some reason, this lady doesn't think you're pathetic. She wants to surprisingly have a future with you. She wants to be your wife. So, stop being an idiot and keep it that way."

Ash was slightly taken aback with his words. He had complimented him...well somewhat.

But even then, he felt something didn't add up. Of course, Fiona would be the ideal wife Ash could have. He could finally have someone that loved him for who he was. So why was he still having doubts?

"Stop standing there like you're on drugs and lets go home." Paul growled, making Ash roll his eyes.

He'd think about that later.

* * *

Serena had been skimming through Dawn's old yearbooks and searching on people's profiles online. She noticed that some of them were already settled down with a couple of kids as well. But for those that were single just didn't seem right for Dawn. Some of the single men she looked online just wouldn't be faithful towards Dawn and she knew Dawn needed one that was loyal, kind-hearted and trustworthy. She didn't want a guy like Kenny for her in the future.

Sighing, Serena decided to look through Dawn's high school yearbook.

She caught a catchy name. Drew Hayden. His hair color seemed to intrigue her.

However when she researched online, she frowned when she realized he was already happily married.

She sighed in exasperation. She flipped a page, roaming her eyes on the list of faces when her eyes dropped on one. She examined the person closely and decided to look him up.

After a while, she laid back thinking. The person hadn't disclosed all their information obviously...but for some reason...he seemed pretty decent..She couldn't see any flaws but even then, she glanced at the name under the picture and committed it to memory, thinking that for now, this guy would surely be in Dawn's life.

* * *

 **Well...that was the best I could do. I really want to make longer chapters but I feel as if I continue, I ruin the pace.**

 **Anyways hope you guys enjoyed the update.**

 **Updates won't be so often, since I'm back to school as a 2nd year junior college student for my associate's degree. That being said, its quite a lot of work compared to last year but I know I can pull it off.**

 **Anyways, see you guys next time!**


	6. Must Be Destiny

"So, the wedding will be on the 30th of September." Ash said to his family members. He watched all of them raise their eyebrows and for some reason, he found it a bit peculiar to make a statement like that.

"That's amazing, Ash!" Misty cheered. "I'm so happy for you." She said.

"Yeah," May commented, "I'm sure you and Fiona would be happy together."

"With a hot girl like her, any guy would be happy." Blaze spoke up, resulting in a few eye rolls from the girls and a few stares from Drew and Gary. Ash only chuckled at his cousin, a little amused at his behaviour.

"So, Ashy, where are you guys planning to have the wedding?" Gary asked.

Ash slightly flinched at this question. He knew Gary had no intention of teasing him since it was a straight forward question, but it felt sort of odd being questioned that. It felt so out of character for him to be talking about such a huge decision like marriage, and that to, someone like Fiona, a girl who was way out of his league.

Nonetheless, he and Fiona had been discussing about their marriage and he remembered her suggesting the beach to get married. She also mentioned that she'd always dream of getting married on a beach.

"We're going to have it on the beach." He concluded, and when he saw that infamous smirk on his brother's face, he knew he was in for some teasing.

"My brother's all grown up now. I hope you're prepared for the honeymoon night." Gary said, and Ash reddened immediately. He couldn't believe he had brought up a topic as suggestive as that, especially in front of most of his family members.

"Yeah, Ash…we could a little niece or nephew 'ya know…" Drew added, his eyes twinkling in mischief. If it was possible, Ash's blush increased by a mile and now he couldn't face his family members to avoid any more embarrassment.

But as he thought about it, he realized that that might be a decision he'd have to take with Fiona as well, since the topic had never been brought up, surprisingly. He wondered if Fiona had been too shy to talk about that topic, but at the same time he was grateful because there was no telling how awkward it'd have been for him. It wasn't like him to bring up a topic like that.

"What's wrong, Ash?" Misty asked, noticing that he had seemed to be in a deep thought.

He shook his head slightly, "It's nothing. Just thinking."

Everyone remained quiet, that is, until Paul came into the scene. He rolled his eyes. Was he still being insecure? "Don't blow this, Ass Ketchup." Ash growled a little at his new nickname, but he waited for Paul to continue. "You're a loser to all the girls out there except this one, so make the most of it. If you actually disagree to this, I'm really going to kick your ass for being stupider than usual."

Everyone's eyes slightly widened. Nobody had expected Ash to feel insecure. In fact, they thought that he'd actually be happy for once in his life.

"Ash…" May said, softly.

"Why do you feel that way?" Drew asked. He honestly looked a bit surprised, and Ash sighed.

He shrugged. "I don't know. I mean, Fiona is a great girl. She's probably going to be a great wife and addition to this family. But, something just doesn't feel right."

"But we thought you were okay with this?" Gary raised his eyebrows.

Ash nodded, "I was. I was for a while, but this is a big decision to make. I don't want to mess everything up. I want to be able to make Fiona happy and give her everything. I just…" He sighed. He closed his eyes, contemplating what to say.

"We're from two different worlds. I'm just a simple guy working in an office and she's a computer programmer. I'm not good looking, and she's really beautiful. I'm so awkward that I can't even talk to someone without mumbling and she knows exactly how to carry out herself." He explained. He bit his lips on everyone's hesitation to say anything.

"But that's okay." Blaze said, "You don't have to have everything in common."

"It's not about that." He shook his head.

"Then what is it?" Gary questioned.

It was silent, and as he looked at everyone's expressions, he sighed.

"I don't think I'm the right guy for her." He concluded.

Paul growled loudly for everyone to hear, "You are the stupidest person I have ever known. You're absolutely crazy. What kind of shit is that?" He yelled, walking towards Ash.

"Paul, it's Ash's decision." Misty retorted. She looked towards Ash, "So you're still not sure." She said.

"…I'm sorry. I just don't want to give false hopes to her. She doesn't deserve that." He said, trying his best to look away from Paul's death glare.

After a short while, May said, "Okay, Ash. There's no rush for you to get married. And if you feel that way, then we can't stop you. Besides, it's your choice and your future." May said, bringing up a small smile.

Ash smiled hearing that. He felt a bit relieved.

"You probably should tell Fiona, though." Gary suggested.

He nodded. "I will."

He noticed his brothers and sisters in law look at him with a bit of disappointment in their eyes, excluding Paul, who looked like he was ready to kill at this point. But he also knew that Fiona deserved someone better to be with in the long run. No doubt, Ash considered himself really lucky that this beautiful goddess actually agreed to marry him, but he just couldn't disappoint her and crush whatever hopes she might have. She needed someone in her life who would do just that.

Sighing, he took out his cell phone. He wondered how Fiona would take this before dialling her number.

* * *

To Ash's surprise, Fiona was actually expecting him to call. He was now sitting in a local restaurant where he's be meeting her. She didn't mention anything over the phone call, but she did say that she needed to talk to him regarding something important. As he waited for Fiona to arrive, he wondered what was so important that it needed to be discussed face to face.

He looked up from his menu that he gazing at, to finally notice Fiona, with a small smile on her face. He noticed that she was wearing a floral pink dress that hugged her body and her red locks fell down a bit near her chest. He watched curiously as she sat down in front of him, exhaling a bit.

She could have not looked so gorgeous right now.

"Hi. I'm sorry I'm late." She said, apologetically.

"I-it's okay." He wasn't even concerned about her tardiness but rather was wondering how she looked _this_ stunning consistently.

Fiona sighed and said, "Okay, I need to talk to you about something important."

He nodded as he inched forwards slightly, indicating that he was more than ready to listen to what she had to say. He just hoped that she wouldn't be disappointed when he'd tell her the news.

She smiled sadly and said, "…I can't do this."

He raised his eyebrow at that statement. "What do you mean?"

"This." She emphasized, "I can't marry you, Ash."

Ash was taken aback at this, because he didn't expect to hear that from her. He was absolutely shocked. "What?" He breathed.

Fiona took his hand in hers, but Ash's expression didn't falter. "I'm sorry, Ash." She said softly, her eyes full of remorse. He couldn't believe this. He was the one who was supposed to be telling her that, he was the one who was supposed to break the news to her.

He never expected the tables to turn on him. He sighed.

"Is it because I'm not good-looking? Is it because of my family? Or is it because I'm a loser?"

Fiona giggled lightly at that and shook her palms in a defensive manner. "No, no! Ash, I think you're wonderful, believe me." She watched as he looked at her expectantly, to say more. "Look, you're a really great guy. And I do like you and respect you. At first, I thought I was ready to start a future with you. But…I just can't see it happening." She said.

"I've been thinking about us a lot lately and I just can't see ourselves as a couple." Ash heard her say. He blinked as she continued, "I think what we have is just friendship. When I close my eyes, I can't see myself with you in the future. I'm sorry…but I just can't."

Ash mentally groaned. Great. For the first time, he thought it was his turn to turn down a girl, but to no avail, it was him just like always. But nonetheless, he still managed to let out a soft smile. He knew there was no girl like Fiona. She wasn't rejecting him because of his flaws. She turned him down because of the doubts of having a good future together.

"I feel the same way." He said, and Fiona cocked her head slightly. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about too." He admitted and Fiona nodded in understanding.

"I'm glad I wasn't the only one who was unsure. Actually, I was afraid of your reaction…but I guess I had nothing to worry about." Fiona said as she heard Ash sigh.

"So…I guess this is it, huh?" He said sadly.

Fiona frowned a little. "Yeah."

He averted his gaze away from Fiona for a little while and let out a small breath. When he glanced back at her, he realized that her breath was a little shaky too. It was as if they were a bit scared, but at the same time, they knew they were making the right decision.

"Just don't forget me, Ash."

He nearly snorted. How could ever forget about someone like her? "I won't."

No doubt he wouldn't forget her, but the chances of Ash being on Fiona's mind were really low. Fiona was so charming and beautiful, than any guy would die for someone like her. Still he questioned, "Will you still keep me in mind?"

She smiled charmingly and said, "Of course. We're still friends, Ash." She reminded him.

"…Right." He nodded.

"We're just not destined to be together." She suddenly said and Ash raised an eyebrow curiously. Not destined? "I believe that everything works out with destiny." She said. Ash had never thought of it that way and he seemed to be intrigued as he continued to listen. "Everything happens for a reason and trust me, Ash…there is a reason why we're not destined to be together."

Ash laid back in the seat, mentally agreeing with her. He couldn't have said it better himself.

* * *

Humming to herself, Serena smiled as she walked into a local coffee shop. Her next class was in the next two hours, and she had decided to get a cup of cold coffee. She walked up to the counter and after getting said coffee, she sat down in a vacant seat. The cold beverage relaxed her nerves and she sighed in satisfaction.

She suddenly caught sight of a raven haired man in front of her and she cocked her head slightly. She placed the cup down gently, and after a second or two, she instantly recognized who it was. She'd never expect to find _him,_ here at a coffee shop.

He appeared to be alone, just sitting there, looking at his watch. How weird would it be if she went up to talk to him? Putting that thought behind her, she inhaled before she walked up to him.

She only had to take a couple steps to reach where he was, and she watched him look up at her curiously. "Hi, I know this is going to sound weird, but I know who you are."

Ash only scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. She knows who he is?

Serena suddenly realized it may have sounded odd, so she sheepishly laughed, "I'm sorry! I mean…I've seen you around. And, this is sudden, but would you be interested in being in a relationship?"

Ash only remained silent at the sudden offer and Serena almost facepalmed, "Not with me!" She smiled desperately, "I meant, with my older sister."

Ash raised his eyebrows. When one door closes…another one opens.

Serena sat down in the seat in front of him, "First of all, my name's Serena and my older sister has been looking to get settled down with somebody, so I was looking through some of her yearbooks in high school. I saw your picture in it and I looked you up."

He couldn't believe this was happening. Especially after what happened with Fiona earlier, this just seemed too good to be true. "And you think I'd be good for your sister?" He asked.

"Well," She shrugged, "Only after a bit of research. Plus, you seem like a good guy."

Ash was still sceptical about this. "What did you research about?"

"Your background information, mainly. I heard you live in a big family and I think my sis could use a change once in a while from a small family like us. Change is good, in my opinion." Serena explained and Ash nodded. Though he couldn't believe that out of every guy she could have chosen…she chose him? It was almost unbelievable.

"So," she continued, "Are you interested?" She asked with a hopeful smile on her face.

He thought back when he literally got rejected from Fiona, and remembered her words. They weren't destined to be together. Opportunity was knocking and he would take full advantage of it.

He slowly smiled. "Yeah. I am." He decided.

Serena nearly squealed as she clapped her hands together in excitement. "Yay! Okay, you have to see what she looks like." She said, taking out her phone. Of course Ash was curious to see what her sister looked like. "There you go." She said, offering her phone. He glanced one look at the girl with raised eyebrows. He shook his head slightly, but after taking another glance he couldn't deny that he had recognized her instantly.

It was Dawn.

The same girl he'd seen after she crashed into him with her car.

Or better yet…the same girl he'd been in high school with.

He should have realized sooner.

"So, is she pretty or what?"

Ash tore his gaze away from her phone and gave it back to her. Seeing as Serena was waiting eagerly for his response, he nodded while smiling lightly. He was undoubtedly interested in this relationship.

Hopefully she would be too.

* * *

"Pleeaaaaassseeeeeeeeee! Pretty please?"

Ash groaned at his little sister, Anna. The fifteen year old teen had light brown hair with streaks of deep brown at the edges and chocolate brown eyes. He watched as Anna pouted childishly.

"Pretty please with sugar on top?" She continued. Ash rolled his eyes at her childish antics, a fifteen year old shouldn't really be stopping to this level.

"No." He decided and took a file in his hand, reading it. He had only come home to get a file and he was already annoyed by at least one family member.

Anna groaned at her older brother and started to complain. "But why not?"

"Because," Ash started, "I only came back to get something for work. I have to go back soon."

"It'll only take you five minutes, her house is really close by. Drew and Gary can't drive me, they're already at work and aunt May and Misty's too busy. I need to work on this school project with her. Please?" She pleaded again.

Ash sighed, placing his file on the desk as he realized he wasn't getting out of this anytime soon. He checked his watch and looked at Anna with a firm expression. "Fine. But it better be quick. I have a meeting and I can't be late for it."

"I promise you," Anna said, with her eyes full of happiness, "it won't take too long!"

"What won't take too long?" May barged in the room. She currently had a basket filled with laundry.

"I'm going to drive Anna to a friend's house so they could do their school project together." Ash told May, who nodded.

"Okay." She turned to Anna for a second. "Sweetie, I need to talk to your brother for a quick second or two. Why don't you wait for him outside?"

"Okay!" was her response and the young teen ventured outside, leaving the two adults in the room.

"What is it?" Ash asked.

May set the laundry basket on the floor. "I heard about you and Fiona. I'm sorry about that," she said, her voice filled with sympathy.

"Actually," he began, and May raised her eyebrow, "I don't think Fiona and I were ever meant to be." May only cocked her head in confusion.

"I know exactly who I want to be with. And I have a good feeling about this one."

* * *

"Thanks so much Ash!" Anna said, as she opened the car door and jumped out. Ash smiled and rolled the car window down.

"Just call me when you're ready, I'll pick you up."

She turned around, smiling as her dimples spread across her cheeks. "Will do! Seeya!"

Ash shook his head in amusement as he saw her speed walk in front of her friend's house. He chuckled to himself lightly as he put the car in drive and headed for the road. His meeting had been postponed for a little while longer so he decided to drive into town to pass the time. He quickly decided to get another cup of coffee for himself.

After a short while, he pushed the coffee shop doors open, sighing at the scent of coffee. He reached into his pocket to grab his wallet, looking down for briefly a second or two when he felt someone bump into him.

"Oof!" He heard a female voice exclaim.

When he looked up and met those blue eyes, he parted his lips in surprise to see Dawn. Dawn pushed some strands of her blue hair behind her ear and looked up to Ash. "I'm sorry, I wasn't watching where I was go-" She suddenly stopped and snapped her finger emphasis. "Hey, wait a sec! You're that guy that crashed into my car."

He nearly flinched. He didn't know what to say, and all he could think about was how gorgeous she looked.

"I think you owe me something for that." He heard her say and to his surprise, he could see a teasing glint in her eyes. It was as if she knew it wasn't her fault. And to Ash, it was as if a totally new improved Dawn was standing in front of him. "Coffee?" She suggested and Ash couldn't find himself to reject her offer. It was unexpected, but he still liked it regardless.

He sat at one of the tables in disbelief of the fact that Dawn was in front of him. He suddenly wondered if she remembered him at all from high school. In fact, he wondered if Dawn knew that they were potentially chosen to be in a relationship.

"I'm sorry about last time," Dawn said, smiling sheepishly. "I didn't know what was wrong with me." Ash watched as the cups of coffee was set on the table for two of them.

He couldn't believe it. She was actually apologizing? He remembered her giving him an earful. "It's okay, Dawn."

She smiled, but then halted. She narrowed her eyes. Ash wondered what was wrong. "How do you know my name?" She asked.

Ash nearly snorted. She didn't remember him. "I'm Ash. Ash Ketchum."

Dawn blinked in response.

"We went to high school together."

She cocked her head, slightly.

Ash sighed. "I was that kid who always wore my hat backwards and sat in the back of the class." He said, hoping that would receive some kind of reaction from her.

Dawn kept a neutral expression until her eyes widened at that. "Ooh! Yeah I remember now!" She exclaimed. "And you always brought grilled cheese to school." She rolled her eyes at the memory.

Ash chuckled. "Hey, in my defence, the cafeteria food was terrible," he said and Dawn laughed.

"I can't believe after all these years, and we're meeting here." She commented.

Ash's heart tugged when he said, "Must be destiny."

Dawn snorted. "Destiny? Yeah right." She rolled her eyes.

"You don't believe in that?" He asked her, and Dawn shook her head.

"No!" She exclaimed. "It's just a bunch of garbage," she said, picking up her cup of coffee and taking a sip of it.

His coffee had remained untouched. His brown eyes twinkled with a bit of mischief. "Okay…well I bet after this, we'll be meeting each other more often now."

"Why do you say that?" She asked.

He shrugged. "Just a feeling."

Dawn rolled her eyes and continued to sip her coffee. He just watched her and noticed how she looked much more mature and beautiful. Her hair had grown longer from high school and she was almost up to his height. He knew that she was the one for him. He just knew it, no questions asked.

His phone beeped and he took it out from his pocket. "I have to go back to work." he said, getting up from his seat. Dawn nodded in understanding, setting her coffee cup down.

Before Ash walked away, he quickly took out his pen and scribbled something on Dawn's cup. Dawn scrunched her eyebrows in confusion when he handed it back to her.

"I'll see you later, Dawn," he said, watching her in amusement as he gathered his belongings. Dawn could only watch him.

When he was out the door, she glanced at the cup and found herself rolling her eyes.

He had given her his number.

"Destiny, my foot."

* * *

 **So here's an early update for you guys! I'm actually quite pleased with this one. Tell me what you guys thought of it by reviewing below, it really helps.**

 **And thanks to darkestlightofhope for the submission of Anna. I really appreciate it. :)**

 **So, hope you guys enjoyed the update and see you guys next time!**


	7. Chaos

**Hey guys! Its been a long time since this was updated. I've been really busy with junior college, and I know a lot of people wanted this to be updated. So, luckily, I'm on Christmas break now, which means that there is going to be more updates, but I'm not sure how frequent they're going to be. I'm still a girl with a life people. Anyways, hope you enjoy the update!**

* * *

Groaning slightly, Ash practically threw his work bag somewhere in his room and collapsed on the bed, fatigued from the hectic day at work. He was under a lot of pressure today and he had to submit a couple of projects that would hopefully be up to par. He closed his eyes momentarily and just tried to relax.

"You know what? Fuck you!"

Well, that didn't last too long.

His eyes opened involuntarily at the sudden voice and he sighed, knowing that he could never be in peace. He sat up and when he heard more profanities from Gary, he suddenly grew a little curious and walked out of his room. He stopped when he realized that he was talking on the phone.

"You know what man, I don't care if you cut my salary, because the truth is you've been treating me like shit these past couple months, so listen to this. I quit!" He roared through the phone. Ash furrowed his eyebrows. What the hell did he just do?

When Gary ended the call, Ash approached him. "What did you just do? Did you just quit?"

Gary sighed and ran his fingers through his spiky brown hair. "Yeah. I can't take this anymore. I've worked five years for the guy and I'm pretty sure I'm a loyal person. There's been some thefts going on, and they're claiming that it's me," he said.

"What? They need evidence for that, and I can't believe you just quit." Ash retorted.

"Ash, they've been accusing me for six months, not only for thefts, but for everything that seems out of order, and I don't know why. But I'm tired of it, I'm just not going to sit there and take shit from anyone. You know that's how I work," he explained.

Ash sympathized for his brother. He had to admit…he was right. "But, what now? Are you going to stay home and live off food?" he said, cracking a smile.

"Maybe for a bit," he said, chuckling a bit. "I don't know man, but I need a new job, preferably with someone who treats me with respect."

Ash nodded. "Yeah." Then, he raised his eyebrows in realization. "Why don't you just work with me?"

Gary laughed. "With you? Please, your job's boring. I worked at a clothes manufacturing place and you want me to work in an office with you?"

Ash's face fell a little, but he composed himself. "Hey, I'll have you know it's not the easiest job in the world. And we could use some more help around, I think we have some vacancies open."

"I think I'll pass, Ash. I'll get a job eventually."

Ash was about to protest, but he thought against it. Gary was pretty stubborn, so Ash wasn't really sure why he even bothered in the first place. And, seeing Gary jobless for now was a sort of advantage for him now, since the three brothers of the household were the main financial support. Gary had the highest salary, next to Ash followed by Drew, but now Ash surpassed him. He slightly smiled triumphantly, thinking that at least he surpassed his brother in _one_ area.

So with that, Ash shrugged. "Okay." He saw Gary with a weird look, probably wondering why he left it at that, and he smirked to himself.

He went back to his room, satisfied at the conversation, when his phone vibrated. He put the phone towards his ear. "Hey, Drew, what's-"

"Ash, have you seen Paul?"

Ash didn't recall seeing his intolerant cousin all morning. "No, why?"

"Well, being the meddling person I am, I noticed Paul hop in grandpa's old vehicle this morning and he seldom takes his car. So, I wondered where he'd head off to in the early morning. I followed him unnoticed and saw him pull up at the hospital."

Ash now grew curious. "The hospital?"

"Yeah, I probably would have gotten more information if I didn't have to go back to work. But, I'm sure that this piece of information you have now is enough to get you curious and follow him the next time he goes there, right?"

Not particularly. Paul was a very conservative person and kept to himself most of the time. Ash respected that, and he knew Paul wouldn't approve of the idea of Ash spying on him, but yet he said, "Right. I'll keep an eye out on Paul when he gets back home."

* * *

"Dawn, what are you doing?"

Dawn whipped her head towards her mother who had a surprised look on her face. She was in the kitchen, currently with an apron tied around her waist. On the counter, Johanna noticed, were some vegetables cut, and she saw a pot on the stove.

"I'm making dinner, mom, what else?" Dawn replied, shrugging as if it was nothing. Her mother was certainly surprised. She was pretty sure that she had barely seen her daughter in the kitchen, willingly making something, especially when there were servants in the house.

"But you never make dinner." Her mom reminded her.

Dawn rolled her eyes. She stirred the contents in the pot and added in the vegetables. "Well, here I am now. Now you just sit back, relax and don't worry about a thing, okay? Lunch will be served soon."

Johanna blinked. "Dawn…are you catching a fever?"

She only laughed at that. "I'm fine, mom," she said.

Johanna smiled at the improvement in Dawn's behavior. It was as if a new and improved Dawn was standing in front of her. She couldn't believe how mature she had grown in a matter of a few days.

"Hey, what's cooking?" Serena asked Johanna and she pointed towards the kitchen, and Serena slightly gasped at the sight of Dawn cooking. "Whoa, it's a miracle!" The honey blonde gasped. Dawn turned her attention to Serena and smiled. She lowered the flame and walked up to her.

"Hey, sis. Just whipping up dinner for us tonight," Dawn said, happily.

Serena looked back at her mother, who was still having trouble believing this. "I don't remember the last time you doing this, Dawn. Do you want something?"

Dawn gasped at the statement Serena had uttered. "Come on, can't I do something for my family out of pure love and affection?"

"Well, honey, you can…but you barely do that." Johanna pointed out.

Dawn frowned. "I know. I know I've not been a good daughter or a good sister. I've just not been a good person in general," she said, sighing. "After Kenny practically dumped me, I realized that I have to stop acting so stubborn and childish. It made me realize that he never cared about me in the first place. You guys did. And that's why, I'll marry the guy that you guys choose for me; because I know that all you want is the best for me." she said, smiling.

"I know" Serena nodded. She had mentioned earlier that she had found the perfect guy for Dawn, one that would care for and love her in the long run, and she remembered Dawn saying that she'd think about her decision. "And I'm so honored that you trust me. Anyways, I have to show you his picture," she said, bringing out her phone. "He's really great, his name is-" she stopped when she Dawn's palm in front of her face.

"You don't need to show me his picture," Dawn suddenly said, bringing down her hand and straightening it.

"What?" Serena mumbled, confused.

"Dawn, what are you saying?" Her mother asked. The older looking woman and the honey blonde were perplexed at this.

"Look, I trust you guys more than anything. You told me that Kenny was just using me and I didn't believe you even despite so many warnings," she said, approaching closer to Serena. "I don't care what this guy looks like. Because honestly, looks are nothing. They're just masks that hide people's identity."

"But, Dawn-"

"No, Serena. I trust you with all my heart. I know that you've chosen the right person for me. I know you thought well about this. Didn't you?"

She nodded. "I did."

"There you go, see, there's no need to worry!" Dawn grinned.

"Yeah," she agreed, "but you're going to have to meet him before you guys get married, you know. You'll have to decide things."

"I know that, silly!" Dawn laughed and poked her nose. "But I'll do that later, okay?"

Serena still seemed a little hesitant. "Are you sure about this, Dawn?"

Dawn rolled her eyes. "Serena, we're not getting married tomorrow, sheesh. I'll meet the guy when I'm ready. Everything will be fine and we'll plan our wedding. Okay?"

Serena looked back at her mother and she smiled, looking back at Dawn. "Alright."

Dawn smiled. "Great. Okay, guys, I hope you're ready because it's time for dinner," she said, rubbing her two palms together as she went towards the kitchen.

It was silent for a while until Serena said, "Wow."

* * *

" _So, to make paella, the ingredients we need are 3 pounds of chicken, a quarter cup of extra-virgin olive oil, thickly cut sausages, some-"_ The scene was changed to a commercial.

 _"Aab ki baar Trump sarkaar."_ **(A.N: Lol)** Blaze whipped his head to May, irritation growing when he realized she had changed the channel.

"What the hell? I was watching that," he said as he attempted to grab the remote but she pulled back.

"Hey, it's good to be interested in current events," Blaze heard May say and he rolled his eyes.

"Not when you realize that there's really no point in voting at all," he replied, huffing. May was about to retort when she heard a doorbell ring. The brunette set back the remote, much to Blaze's liking and opened the door to reveal Paul with a sour but yet neutral expression on his face. Paul eyed the brunette for less than a second before entering the household and walking into the kitchen.

"What's up with him? He seems more sour than normal." Blaze commented.

May shrugged. The brunette honestly tried to ignore the plum-haired man, mainly because she was aware of how conservative and temperamental he was. There were only a few occasional times where she'd actually engage in a conversation with him, but even then it would be very stiff and awkward. Though, undoubtedly, it did make her curious and it was almost as if he seemed very troubled. She wanted to help out, but she would also invade his privacy, something Paul often hated. "I don't know. Maybe he just had a bad day?" she suggested, and Blaze shrugged and continued watching his cooking shows.

"Anyways, I'm going to go pick up Anna from school," May said, while picking up her handbag, not before noticing Misty descend down the stairs.

"I would love to join you, so can I?" The carrot-top asked.

May smiled. "Sure, the more the merrier!"

Paul walked out of the kitchen with his eyes briefly closed and with a glass of water in his hand. He seemed to be in deep thought and didn't even notice when Misty had asked him a question.

"Paul?"

He shot his cold eyes towards her, his hand gripping on the glass tighter. "...What." He said, more of in a statement.

Misty's eyes softened. "I...I just wanted to ask if you were okay..." she trailed off. "You seem...off. Well, more than usual," she said. For some reason, that seemed to tick off Paul and he just growled something incoherently and stormed upstairs to his room, slamming the door in his process.

Everyone flinched. "That was probably not a good sign," Blaze said. "I'm a bit worried."

"Maybe we shouldn't get involved. This is Paul we're talking about after all," May suggested.

"Yeah, maybe you're right," Misty said.

"What was that loud noise? Kids, you know it's time for my nap, and I need at least an hour," All heads towards Albus with a somewhat tired look on his face. He yawned and stretched his arms in the air.

"We're sorry, Albus, it was Paul who slammed his room door in anger. He seems to be pretty upset about something, but we're afraid of getting involved," Misty explained. Albus slowly nodded in understanding. "I don't think I even have time to be getting involved honestly, because Gary got fired and he needs a new job," Misty said, which caused Albus's eyes to widen in slight shock.

"What'd you say? My lad got fired?! Why? Where is he?" Albus questioned.

"He went out to turn in his resignation letter and talk to his boss," Misty explained.

"Hmm," Albus said, scratching his chin. "Someone needs to have a word with Paul and Gary," he decided. Everyone nodded in agreement. "But who?

It was silent when Ash suddenly barged in, holding his stomach. "Man, I'm hungry. I hope there's some good grub in the fri-" he stopped when he saw suggestive looks on everyone's faces. He sighed in realization.

"Oh great," he mumbled, knowing this was no good. "What now?"

* * *

After dinner, Johanna started to wash the dishes, and Dawn opted to help her out. Slightly surprised, the older looking woman only shrugged in response and allowed her daughter to help her out. Usually all the chores were done by Jessie and James, but Johanna decided to give them a few days off in reward for their hard work.

While cleaning up the kitchen, Dawn briefly wondered if she _was_ making the right decision. She knew that marriage in every girl's life was a big decision. Marriage was supposed to be a sign of fulfillment, love and eternal bond. Was there going to be a guarantee that she'd fall in love with this guy after marriage? Was she really in agreement with an arranged marriage? How would she ever bond with a person that she has never met in her life?

"Dawn?"

Dawn broke her chain of thoughts and faced her mother. "Yeah?"

Johanna chuckled a bit. "You seemed to be in deep thought for a minute or two."

Dawn's eyes wavered a bit, and she gazed at the floor. "It's just...I don't know, mom. I really trust you guys," she started, making eye contact with her mother. "I know you want what's best for me. But I don't know if I'm willing to get married to...someone who I don't even know. I'm not like that, mom. I need to get to know the person before marriage and I want to be comfortable."

Johanna slowly nodded in understanding, and gave her daughter a reassuring smile. She put her hands on her shoulders. "Dear, I know how you feel. You're scared. I understand that. But do you really think that we'd let you live the rest of your life with someone without getting to know him?" Dawn didn't respond, and Johanna continued. "You will get to know him, Dawn. And trust me, you will be happy because he will keep you happy for the rest of your life. He'll give you the love you wanted from Kenny. He'll make sure you forget the pain that you're going through," she said.

Dawn's eyes softened, and the words that her mother uttered just now made Dawn wonder why she was ever doubting her decision. Her mother was so understanding and she felt really grateful for having her. "You're right," she said. "Thank you!" she exclaimed before pulling Johanna in a tight, warm hug.

Johanna easily returned it. "No problem, sweetie. I love you."

Dawn smiled. "Love you too," she said.

"Well, damn slow down on the tears. I really don't need Niagra Falls in the kitchen," Serena said in amusement, causing the two to break apart. Dawn gawked at her sister playfully. "Well anyway, I have a test tomorrow, so I need to get to sleep," she said, escaping a yawn. "Goodnight, everyone."

"Goodnight!" The two said in unison.

After a few minutes of silence, Dawn turned to her mother. "Hey mom, can I sleep in your room tonight? It's been a while since I slept there..." she said.

Johanna smiled at her daughter warmly. "Of course."

* * *

"This is ridiculous. I'm not doing this," Ash muttered angrily at his grandpa. Albus's expression saddened for a minute or two. "I'm not getting involved in his life, it's just not right. Besides, Paul and I have a very...strange relationship with each other. He'd only continue to hate me," he said.

"You don't know that, Ash. Look, Paul might be needing some help from somebody, but being the stubborn and angry boy he is, he's not going to admit it. Heh, reminds me of my youthful days. Ahh, I remember when I was as stubborn as that. Actually, in my college days-"

"Gramps...I really don't need another story of your college days." Ash reminded him. Albus grinned and let out a loose chuckle.

"Look, lad. Even though you and Paul might not necessarily have the best relationship, but you can fix that."

"By meddling in his business? I don't-"

"It's not meddling. I'd prefer to call it: Looking out for him." Albus protested and Ash gave him a dry look. "Look, it's what we did for your parents. We always looked out for them. That meant checking out your mother's cell phone, well when she did have a cell phone, secretly spying on her whenever she went out, and checking out who her friends with. And boy, your mother really did have a lot of guy friends. I made sure she stayed away from them all."

"Dad, I can hear you." Delia popped into the room, and Ash chuckled seeing her mother redden from embarrassment.

"Ahh, you're right in time." Albus exclaimed, and continued. "This guy, Peter, had a huge crush on her back in the day-"

"Dad! Stop it, I'm a married-"Delia stopped in her tracks, and suddenly all was silent. Ash and Albus's eyes softened. "Anyways," Delia said as she shook her head. "Please dad, no more embarrassing stories."

"Hey I'm up for more stories, in fact I'd like to hear more about this Peter guy who had a crush on mom," Ash said, chuckling. Delia put her hands on her hips and playfully slapped his shoulder, something very teenage like.

"Later, Ash. Right now, I'd like you to look out for Paul."

Ash sighed and rolled his eyes. "Gramps, I have work in the morning. You can't expect me to follow him around," he said. Then he watched Albus look at him with deadpanned eyes. And Delia was looking at his son with pleading eyes. Ash mentally groaned. He really despised his family sometimes.

"Fine. I'll figure something out." He grumbled.

"Good. Now, be sure to get up early in the morning and if you see Paul getting in my vehicle, you be ready to follow him and see what's up."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm going to sleep now, goodnight," Ash said before walking out the room.

* * *

Dawn shifted in the bed, snuggling closer. She smiled softly to herself before she heard a somewhat weird, wheezing sound. She opened her eyes wearily, and closed her eyes. The wheezing started to get louder and more vigorous and Dawn's eyes shot open. She scrunched her eyebrows in confusion and turned on the lights. She gasped in shock to see her mother holding her chest, while it was heaving up and down.

"MOOM!" Dawn exclaimed in fear as she rushed over to her, and immediately seeing her mother in a situation like this, she pulled out her cell and called 911. Tears started to flow down her cheeks seeing her mother continue to cough vigorously.

"I heard a scream-" Serena said, opening the door and her eyes widened at the scene. "What happened?!"

"I-I don't know, I got up and I saw mom having a heart attack!"

"Don't just stand there, call somebody!"

"I called 911, I'm not _that_ dumb!"

Sirens were heard and Serena quickly ran out, and just a few seconds later, Dawn watched her mother being carried on a stretcher. Tears wouldn't stop flowing down both of the girls's cheeks, but Dawn quickly wiped it away and looked towards Serena. "Let's go, we can't just stay here, we need to get to the hospital!" Dawn exclaimed before running out of the room, with Serena following behind.

Dawn couldn't lose both her mother and father...she just couldn't.

* * *

 **Gahh, so sad. :(**

 **If you guys liked this chapter, you know what to do and leave a review. (Cool, that rhymed xD) I'm not sure when this will be updated unfortunately but I will try my best!**

 **Later, guys! See you next time!**


End file.
